Resident Evil: God of War
by Jetty1
Summary: After Athena learns of a threat in the distant future, she sends Kratos through time where and a group of survivors battle a deadly virus and a horde of monsters that could threaten to destroy the world and possibly the gods. Rated M for obvious reasons.


**Resident Evil: God of War**

Chapter I: Future in Chaos

Things were dull for Kratos on Mt. Olympus. It had only been a week since he had gotten his revenge and killed Ares, the former God of War, and since then he's done nothing but sit on his thrown bored and angry that the gods deceived him by not removing the nightmares that haunted him. He was even more angry at when he tried to take his own life by casting himself off the highest cliff of Athens the gods pulled him out of the water and back onto the cliff. He did admit that it wasn't a complete boredom. After taking his place on the thrown, he immediately used his godly power and returned to his boat where the naked twins still remained having sex, even though he had told them to get their stuff and get out. He then brought them back to Olympus and made them his personal harem girls, given how good they were.

Kratos sat on his throne as the twins sat on each side with an arm clinging to one of his legs while they ate some fruit waiting for him to be in the mood. Being that he was bored, he decided to remove his God Armor and bed to twins when suddenly the Goddess Athena appeared before them.

"Kratos, as much as I hate to pull you away from your personal affairs; I come asking for your help." Athena said as she eyed the twins who were barely clothed.

"I'm not in the mood to do the bidding of the gods, Athena. Go find someone else who isn't preoccupied." Kratos responded bitterly.

"I do not ask you to do the bidding of the gods, Kratos. I have just returned from a visit with the Sisters of Fate and I have learned something dreadful. There is threat that will destroy all of humanity if someone does not stop it soon. What I'm asking you, Kratos, is to save the future of humanity."

"The future of humanity is none of my concern." He said as he waved her off before attempting to remove his skirt.

"You may be the new God of War, Kratos; but you were once a mortal. Can you really turn your back on that which you once were? There is still hope for humanity, Kratos, and I want you to give it to them." Athena pleaded to Kratos, hoping to get through to him.

Kratos considered her words carefully. He detested the gods, especially Athena, for deceiving him; but they were desperate to be rid of Ares just as much as he was and were willing to give him false hope in an attempt to convince him to aid them. Besides, he had nothing else to lose at the moment so he might as well go along with it and then return for his moment of privacy.

"Ladies, keep yourselves occupied until I return." He said as he walked away with Athena without his armor.

The twins sulked for a moment and then smiled as they started to "occupy" themselves.

Kratos walked beside Athena dressed in his skirt and sandals with Athena's Blades straped to his back and Medusa's head in his satchel. "What is it that you ask of me, Athena?"

"As you are aware, the Sisters of Fate have the the ability to sow the threads of life from past, present and future. They have looked beyond the current threads to the distant future and discovered something terrible. Hundreds of years from now a deadly plague will be unleashed upon humanity and could destroy world. The sisters have foreseen a small group of mortals trying to stand against this plague, but they cannot do it alone. They will need the God of War." Athena explained.

"So I'm to travel to the distant future to stop a simple plague?" He deduced.

"This is no ordinary plague, Kratos. Any who come in contact with it or are bitten by someone who is infected transforms into a monster that will attempt to spread the plague."

"And I must aid those who stand against it?"

"Yes, but you must be careful. One of the mortals is responsible for the plague being unleashed and you must be careful of whom you trust."

Kratos thought about what she said. He could not easily trust the mortals and yet he had to help keep them alive. "This will be quite the adventure." Kratos said sarcastically.

The two walked out of the palace and down the steps toward the portal that had once brought Kratos from Athens.

"The portal shall send you to where it all begins. You'll be sent a Mansion in the middle of a forest where the small group will take refuge, not knowing that it is a death trap. Hurry now, Kratos, before it is too late."

He prepared himself as he was about to step through to the distant future.

In the year 1998 at the outskirts of the American Mid-Western town of Raccoon City, a group of five law enforcement officers known as S.T.A.R.S. were searching around Raccoon Forest. There had been numerous bizarre murders occuring near the edges of the City the past few weeks with cases of people being eaten alive. The S.T.A.R.S. Bravo Team had been sent in to investigate the Forest in an attempt to find the suspects' hideout but suddenly vanished. Alpha Team then went in to search for their missing comrades. They had just found the Bravo's helicopter and only the pilot was found mutilated. The rest were no where in sight so Alpha Team spread out to find them.

Joseph Frost carefully aimed his Shotgun as he searched for the Bravos when he heard something behind. He turned aimed but saw nothing. He scoffed believing it to be a wild animal. When he went back to searching, something charged toward him and leaped at Joseph; knocking him to the ground.

Through his video camera, one could a few dog shapes biting at him as he screamed.

Jill Vallentine ran toward his screams and emptied her clip as she watched in shock as she saw deformed hellish-looking dogs eating the S.T.A.R.S. member alive. As he stopped screaming signifying he was dead, one of the hellhounds turned and saw Jill and started running towards her. Jill aimed and pulled the trigger but to her dismay, she was empty. She shielded herself from the oncoming dog when she heard a gunshot which knocked the hellhound to the ground.

Jill turned and saw that Chris Redfield had saved her. "Come on!" He yelled as he helped her up and together they ran away from the remaining dogs that began pursuing them.

As they ran, they saw that their helicopter was flying away.

"Hey, Brad!" Chris yelled to no avail as the chopper flew away. "Where the hell's he going?"

Chris looked behind them and saw that the dogs were gaining on them. If they kept running they would both eventually be dog-meat and Chris wasn't about to let them sink their jaws into Jill. He slowed down and came to a stop in an effort to knock off one of them as the rest would focus their attention on him when a gunshot went off which sent the closest dog to the ground.

"Chris, this way!" Captain Albert Wesker yelled as he kept his handgun trained on the other dogs until Chris and Jill ran passed him then he followed as they reached Barry Burton who ran beside them.

Some of them continued shooting back at the dogs as they ran but the hounds were still gaining on them.

"Damn it!" Barry said as he fired a round into one's torso which barely fased it.

"Run for that mansion!" Chris yelled.

They all complied and ran toward the Arklay Mansion that was said to have closed down several years ago. The four of them reached the double-door entrance and bashed it open and immediatly sealed it behind them.

Jill sighed and asked, "Is everyone alright?"

Chris nodded as he saw that everyone else seemed unharmed. Wesker looked at the door and noticed something.

"The wood around the lock is splintered. Somebody broke this door open before we got here." The team Captain said as he adjusted his sunglasses.

"Maybe the Bravos?" Chris said hopeful.

Wesker nodded. "That's what I'm thinking. Help should be on the way, assuming our 'friend' Mr. Vickers bothers to call it in."

His voice dripped sarcasm, and Jill felt he own anger kindling. Brad had screwed up big time, had almost cost them their lives. There was no excuse for what he did.

Wesker continued, walking across the the room toward one of the two doors on the west wall. He rattled the handle, but it didn't open.

"It's not safe to go back out. Until the cavalry shows up, we might as well take a look around. It's obvious that somebody's been keeping this place up, though why and for how long..." He trailed off, walking back toward the group. "How are we set for ammo?"

Jill ejected the clip from her Beretta and counted: three rounds left, plus the two loaded magazines on her belt. Thirty-three shots. Chris had twenty-two left, Wesker, seventeen. Barry had two racked speed loaders for his Colt, plus an extra handful of cartridges tucked into a hip pouch, nineteen rounds in all.

As they were getting ready to investigate, something strange took place. A bright light shoned in the middle of the main hall. Right in front of the stairway, the bright light formed like a doorway and the four S.T.A.R.S. members trained their weapons as tyhey saw shadowed figure appear before them.

The light disappeared and the S.T.A.R.S. members saw a tall, muscular paled-skinned man stand before them. He was bald but had a thick black beard on his chin and had strange red tatoos on his body. He wore nothing but a skirt and sandal but what stood out were the big weapons mounted on his back. They looked like big knives that were chained to his wrists. His facial expression showed a great amount of anger.

Chris was the first to say something. "Who are you?"

"My name is Kratos." The man replied.

* * *

**One day It just hit me, a Resident Evil/God of War crossover. I mean both are rated M video games, both have mind-meddling puzzles and traps, both are gory, horrific and violent; and both give off a great amount of sex appeal. Talk about fun for the whole family, lol!**

**Next Chapter: The Bloody Battle**

**Kratos tells the S.T.A.R.S members that the Mansion is not safe when they hear a gunshot. Chris and Kratos go to check it out when they come across a flesh-eating zombie and Kratos springs into action.**


End file.
